Lawn games such as horseshoes, lawn darts, croquet, volleyball, and badminton are popular outdoor recreational activities for small residential gathering. They are particularly popular during parties and picnics. While such games are indubitably fun, they are primarily intended for use during daytime hours. In fact, many of these games are actually dangerous when played with low visibility such as during nighttime hours.
Even when safety concerns are minimal, it is extremely difficult to see various game components in the dark. Most such games rely heavily on a visual component to allow participants to either aim for a target or react to an opponent's move. Even in the presence of artificial lighting such as streetlights, torches, floodlights, and the like, depth perception is hindered and some areas of a yard are not as well lit as others. Most lawn games include small game pieces, and such pieces become lost easily in the unlit areas. As pieces are lost, the game becomes less and less interesting and provides an increased burden when trying to locate the pieces the next day.
Due to the abovementioned factors, most such games typically stop when it becomes dark. However, this is less than ideal, because parties and gatherings often extend well into the night, leaving the participants searching for activities to replace those games.
Various attempts have been made to provide lighted games. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. Patents and U.S. Patent Applications, such as U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0220001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,438, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,290, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,388, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,130. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide illumination for all of the components necessary to play a game. Many such devices rely solely on expendable energy sources. Many such devices do not provide illumination to the area around the game. Accordingly, there exists a need for a badminton game system without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.